


Secret Vacations

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, a short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Secret vacations aren't so easy to plan when you're the Oracle.But Crowe and Luna manage.





	Secret Vacations

**Author's Note:**

> For riottbird.

“Luna, the entire point of a secret vacation is that it’s _secret_.”

“I do know the meaning of secret, Crowe. But if we are in Altissia then it would be imperative for us to meet with the First Secretary. It would be absolutely rude of us to forgo such basic international protocol, and the last thing I want to do is upset that woman. She is infuriating on a good day, and I do owe her a debt of gratitude..”

Luna tapped her pen on the table as she looked over the notes, noting how little time there would be to their trip, especially once the hours were whittled away to nearly nothing by the expected formalities. 

“And of course we will need to visit the Cathedral of the Six, and then no doubt it will be expected that I partake in a service. There may be those who need healing, considering how terrible the fight against the scourge was…” Luna scribbled a few notes in the margins before sticking the bottom of her pen between her lips. “And then there is the orphanage.”

Crowe leaned over the desk, crossing her arms over her chest. “Luna.”

“It would be best if we traveled to the Tidemother and offered something. I’m unsure of what is commonly given to several hundred, if not thousands, of meters of sea Goddess, but I am sure there will be some kind of record that my mother knows about.”

“Luna.”

Luna bit down on the tip of her pen, hard.

“Hm?”

“No international protocol. No visiting angry fish gods or cathedrals. No healing the sick or the ailing—this is a vacation. A vacation, where you get to sit on the beach for a week in nothing but your bikini while we drink margaritas and have a lot of sex.” Crowe reached down and allowed her fingers to comb through Luna's pale blonde hair. She pulled Luna closer, leaving a kiss against the corner of the younger woman’s lips. “We’ve saved the world once—just let yourself have this one vacation.”

“But—”

Crowe bit down ever so slightly on Luna’s lips, making her moan and open her mouth a little more.

“It can wait. Secret vacation is a  _ secret _ vacation.”

“Well, at least let me tell my brother, otherwise he’ll go mad—”

Crowe only needed to raise one eyebrow for Luna to throw her pen down in defeat.

“Fine. You win. There’s no need to meet with the First Secretary or partake in a service.”

“Or the healing people thing.”

“But—”

Crowe pulled her in for another kiss before picking up Luna’s pen, shoving it into her messy bun. “Nope. They can wait for your visiting hours, and this week they’re closed.”

Crowe winked as she pushed away from the desk, and Luna was positive that her cheeks had turned bright red.

“Bikini. Margaritas. Hot sex.”

Luna looked down at the list before closing the booklet with a sigh. She tapped her fingers on it once, twice, three times for good measure before tossing that, too, across the room.

“Fine!”   
  



End file.
